


Let me in

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: Astoria's had her heart broken twice, but Blaise wants to prove that third time's the charm.





	Let me in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Fairest of the Rare's Pierre's prompt collection. 
> 
> I do NOT own Harry Potter.

“Tori?”

Astoria Greengrass shifted on her couch and put a pillow over her head to block the sound of an all-too familiar voice that she’d gotten used to in the past year. 

“Tori, I know you’re there,” she heard him say as he knocked on the door of her apartment in Kensington, away from her family and friends. The brunette closed her eyes, hoping that he’d leave just like every single man she’d been in a relationship with. First it was Draco, her ex-husband, who chose to run away and pursue the Muggle-born witch he’d been in love with since Hogwarts. Next was Theo, her best friend who ended up marrying Millicent Bulstrode… and then until three hours ago, it was Blaise. Yes, the dusky Italian lothario, who was outside her door that very moment. A girl can only take so much heartache. 

“Tori, please!” 

“We have nothing to talk about,” she replied, sternly. 

“I think we do,” he insisted. “Please open the door.”

“Go away, Blaise!” 

“I can’t,” he said desperately, as she shook the door handle. “Tori, I need to talk to you.” 

“There’s nothing left to say, Blaise. I saw you making out with Ginny Weasley. It was bad enough that I thought you liked me, but to be proven wrong in front of so many people -”

“I did NOT make out with Weaslette!” 

“Oh yeah? Why’d you have your tongue down her throat then?”

“I was resuscitating her!” he tried to explain. “The damn woman ate far too many shrimp balls all at once, she started choking and I’m a Healer. It’s my job to give her first aid!”

“I don’t believe you for a minute!”

“I know, love, that’s why I’m here to make you understand,” he called from outside the door. “Please let me in, Tori…”

“Give me a good reason why I should.”

“Because I love you, you enormously stubborn and assumptive woman!”

Astoria sat up, holding her hands over her heart. Did she hear him correctly? Did he just tell her those three magic words?

“What was that?”

“I said, I love you, Astoria Greengrass… Dammit, you’re about the only woman I’ve ever said that to! I’ve never felt like this before, and it’s scaring the shit out of me, Tori,” she listened as Blaise continued to tap on the door. “For fuck’s sake! I love you and I want to marry you, woman! Please open the -”

The cream-colored door opened slightly, and the Pureblood princess stood face to face with her ex-husband’s best friend. Since her divorce with Draco, Blaise had been her shoulder to cry on. He stepped back when Theo entered the picture, and watched her sadly from a distance. When Theo broke her heart, he knew he had to piece it back together. 

“Do you mean it?” 

“Every word,” he said, locking her eyes with his. “I’ve loved you for a long time, Tori... Even before you married Draco.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted you to be happy. I was being selfless,” he whispered, as he traced the side of her face with his finger. “But not anymore. I’m going to be selfish from now on. I’m not losing you again. I fucking adore you, Astoria.”

“Good answer,” she said, as she opened the door to let the handsome young man into her apartment, and into her life. 

 

End. 


End file.
